fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Demons For Hire
Demons For Hire... the name speaks for itself if you were one of the lucky few to receive one of our handsomely designed business cards you pay us and we get the job done no strings attached no questions asked. Of Course you get what you pay for so be sure to ask carefully what you want before finalizing your payments. We here at demons for hire do not give refunds.. but we do give gift cards, half off on the next job if the first was unsatisfactory. History Morning Guys its me Nazara Here and I know how much you guys missed me. Being that Demons For Hire was funded and founded by me on the fly our history is rich in that is basically multiple choice, our history is what we say it is on the spot. So it leaves room to improvise our backgrounds. Giving out employers a good taste of our diversity and flexibility. No one wants a stagnant ass group working for them. Unlike an independant group we dont do shit for free or goodness of our heart, we work to get paid. ON the other hand unlike legal guilds or dark guilds. We aren't stuck in a one way method of thinking, limiting ourselves to our actions based on some invisible scale of morality. You open a contract with us we work with you to get it done and keep open lines of communication. Remember everyone communication is key in every relationship... So is trust and money. Location and Building Because there are so many racist in the world the word demon offsets plenty of invididuals. Due in large part to avoid constant run ins with our more.. "devoted" fans and zealots of our work we choose to use a floating island for our HQ. You guys may remember the Cube II, yup that is our home/base/HQ/loft/you name it. Thanks to this movable base we can avoid fan mail, groupies and uninvited guest.. seriously guys I hate surprise visits, remember what I said about stuff like that you may see something you my not like. We dont have good lawyers yet so we try to avoid lawsuits and paying for trivial things like collateral damages or reparations. Members Believe it nor Not membership in Demons for Hire has filled up pretty quickly and slots are being taken as we speak. While we are an equal opportunity employer we do screen all applicants and do tryouts to gauge strengths. That being said please send me those resumes and make sure your name and address is on them. While there is no level of education needed for this job all I ask is that you make sure you leave the toilet seat down for our female members and wash your own dishes!!. My name is not hazel the fucking maid. so dont leave em sitting around!!!!. Our current roster is as follows. ( yes most of them are Weakness creations but they are still people) Trivia * Most of my members are indeed weakness creations but they get the job done and done well, especially Boogie, he even gets more jobs than I do and I am the one who made him. I think it's his name * My Sister is the only female of the group but do understand we here at Demons For Hire do not discrimate against religion, gender, or sexual preferences. We are a equal oportunity employer as stated before. * Remember to always follow your calenders to remember all special events happening currently while aboard. You will be left out if you dont contribute. * Remember we do not support refunds but we do give out gift cards to your very next contract.